Trevor's Favorite Girl
by sweetsie
Summary: You are Trevor's favorite gal. -a filthy Trevor/Reader (OFC) oneshot I wrote with VERY explicit smut. What can I say? I fell in love with Trevor, and how freaking needy he could be. Enjoy reading this second-person smut where Trevor worships you.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

"I've been waiting for you, baby."

Trevor slurred when you entered your apartment and flicked on the light-switch. His hip was propped against the counter, dressed in a grey shirt and khaki cargos. You were impressed by how well dressed he was, considering the last time you saw him, he was drunk off his ass in an old pair of sweats and stained tennis shoes, getting thrown out of the bar you worked at.

"Trevor.. You're looking.. better," You smiled approvingly because he had on these tacky sunglasses that you found roguishly alluring.

Despite how handsome he looked right now, that didn't excuse the fact that the last time you saw him, he was drunk out of his mind and getting into fist fights with the security guards. He'd gotten caught getting a little too handsy with one of the strippers again and was thrown out the pub by security, but for some reason Trevor had been feeling particularly sinister that night, and you could briefly recall how he knocked each man out unconscious in a furious frenzy, and how all of the patrons at that particular strip club had ran out screaming because of the man on a rampage.

You had known Trevor because he visited that bar frequently. The two of you may have made out in his truck once or twice during a thirty minute break of yours, and you may have let him cop a feel from over your shirt, and you may have accepted his offer to drop you off at home one night after work.. but he had never given you a reason to think he would hurt you.

In fact, when he was rampaging at the bar, you had (admittedly) cowered behind the counter in fear as Trevor kneed a security guard in the face who had tried to grab a hold of him. You could distinctly remember the sound of the man's nose crunching, and Trevor's little yelp of triumph at his pain.

Trevor's eyes had been rimmed with red as he looked at you, his fingers covered in blood as the security guard fell unconscious. You remembered how fast your heart was beating, your wide eyes searching his cautiously before Trevor shook his head, smearing blood on his face as he grumbled to himself.

"No.. Not you, I almost.. ugh!" Trevor growled in annoyance and smeared the blood on his pants as well, before pointing a red smudged finger in your direction. "You, you just.. stay there! Everybody needs to fucking... fucking piss off!" Before stumbling out of the bar drunkenly, police sirens behind him.

That had been maybe two weeks ago, and now, Trevor was in your kitchen, drinking your Pißwasser, looking terribly handsome, but just as dangerous. You swallowed nervously and set your keys on the counter. You didn't take a step towards him, but you did gaze at him fondly from across the room.

"Well I ain't feelin' better, [ _your name_ ]. Things've been _real shitty_ lately, and I was thinking for a while there that you wouldn't want to see me again." Trevor's teeth grinded together at the 'real shitty' part, and your eyes flickered to his hands which were twitching absently.

You placed a hand against the wall, leaning against it as you watched Trevor silently, examining him mindfully. You weren't even going to bother asking how he got inside your apartment, you knew he had your address because he's dropped you off after work once before, but you didn't notice the locks to be broken when you were coming up.

It was probably best to question him as to how he got inside your home later, when Trevor was less agitated. You leaned against the wall, lips tucking into a sympathetic pout.

"Well, your little outburst did give me a surprise, Trev." He had looked so crazed when you last saw him, completely outraged. Trevor's fingers twitched into a fist at your words, and he let out a disapproving grunt. You felt as though you were calming an angry dog, mentally picturing a growling mutt and yourself hovering over it soothingly, gently cooing it calm.

You continued in a calm tone before Trevor could blow his fuse, "But I guess I was more surprised, because, well, if you were feeling that shitty that night, why didn't you come and talk to me?" You finally stepped away from the wall, and took a step towards the older man. Trevor's gaze softened as you approached him, and he opened his arms to you submissively, eagerly awaiting your touch.

You shook your head and stayed in place, keeping about a foots distance between the two of you. "Hey, are you listening to me? Solving shit with your fists isn't gonna make you feel any better in the end."

Trevor opened his mouth to say something, but you shook your head, not wanting to hear his excuses. You finally closed the distance between the two of you, tugging on his grey shirt and pulling his body close to yours. Trevor was about a head taller than you, and you had to peek up at him from your eyelashes in order to meet his eyes.

"I'm right here. You don't have to express your hurt by fighting. My number is right there in your phone, why couldn't you send me a text so we can meet up on my break?" You asked him with a pout on your lips.

Trevor's mouth was opened slightly as he stared down at you, enthralled by your shimmering [ _eye color_ ] hues. He raised a shaky hand, which you noticed with pride was nice and clean aside from the fresh scabbing on his knuckles, and Trevor petted your hair gingerly.

You tilted your head into his palm and closed your eyes, enjoying his touch. You continued to speak, your words laced with feign hurt, "But for some reason.. you wanted to get handsy with one of the strippers. Don't you know that I get jealous, Trevor?" You pulled away from him, frowning.

He quickly pulled you close again, calloused thumb stroking your cheek as he came up with excuses. "Aw, [ _your name_ ], I haven't.. My mind hasn't been in the right place lately. There's a lot of shit that I've come to realize.. It turns out the past ten years of my life have _been a lie_ ," Trevor's teeth were grinding together once again at the last part, fists clenching and you can feel his body tensing as he was becoming anxious once again.

You touched his shoulder gently, petting his arm as he held you in a tight embrace. You've only hung out with Trevor a few times, and he always seemed perfectly fine with just holding you. The two of you would make out with you sitting against the hood of his truck, with Trevor simply tracing his hands up and down your curves, occasionally, rubbing your breasts, but he seemed to enjoy simply embracing you the most.

You looked up at him, lips pressed into a frown. "Is that why you went missing for a few days? Jesus, Trevor, I tried to get a hold of you for a week with no response, and then when I finally see you, you pull that shit in the bar! I was worried about you, you know!" You snapped at him irritably.

"You were.. you were worried 'bout me?" Trevor whispered, astounded. You would of found his breathless reply to be hilarious if it weren't also heart-breaking. You haven't known Trevor very well, and after his little display at your workplace, you realized that he could be a very dangerous man.

But, Trevor didn't seem as though he would hurt you. In fact, Trevor seemed quite fond of you, often throwing suggestive comments at you while you were working at the bar, but always respecting your boundaries. It was clear he was trouble, no sane person could look at Trevor and not know that he was trouble, but you realized that all the man really wanted was some good company.

And if there was one thing you've learned about Trevor Philips, it was that he was an interesting companion. He had anger problems, sure, but you would miss him if he weren't around.

"Yeah I was worried about you, ya goof. We're buddies, when I see that you're hurting, then that means that I'm gonna be hurting too."

Trevor pulled away and looked at you, bewildered. You laughed, this vulnerable, submissive thing he had going on right now was so unlike the rough and roguish Trevor you were used to. It made you want to squeeze him tight, which you did, and ease his troubled mind.

"Hey, what's going on anyways, Trev? Are you finally ready to fill me on what's got you so disturbed right now?"

" _Disturbed_?" Trevor repeated the word sounding just a little angry, before laughing shamelessly. "Yeah, I guess that could be the appropriate word to use. I'm _fucking_ disturbed right now, [ _your name_ ], because everything that I've fucking believed in these past years has been a lie! A fucking lie!"

"Hey, hey!" You said when you felt Trevor getting a little too worked up. He was tense in your arms, and you backed away to search his face. "What's going on? I'm not a mind reader, Trev. You gotta give me just a little bit more."

"My best _fucking_ friend." He spat."Turns out not to be such a good _fucking_ friend." Trevor was hissing through his teeth, and you could tell he was trying to control his anger. "I'm going to have to kill him. That's the only thing I can do, is _put him down_."

He said the words so sinisterly, so devoted, you assumed this was something he's thought over quite a few times. Trevor may have mentioned a best friend once or twice, and from what you gathered from prior conversations, Trevor was quite fond of his pal, but the two seemed to have a rocky relationship.

It wasn't your business to ask Trevor for details, but you used what knowledge you had of their relationship to help calm him down. "Family fights, Trevor." You told him gently. "But family also makes up. It's hard to think of forgiveness right now while your anger is-"

"Forgiveness!" Trevor mocked, tone high. "I don't wanna hear about forgiveness, yeah? Because _I, am_ _ **past**_ _,_ forgiveness," Trevor growled, towering over you dangerously as he suddenly gripped your arms, holding you steady tightly.

You winced, his tight grip likely to leave bruises on your forearms later. You looked up at Trevor with a frown on your face, "I'm trying to help, Trevor. I don't like seeing you hurting… And _you_ ' _re_ hurting _me_ , by the way."

He released your shoulders and placed a finger against his temple, holding his hand up at you in order to silence you as he paced back and forth in your kitchen.

"Shit, _[your name_ ], sometimes I just.. I get real fucking angry. And sometimes it just feels so fucking good to get even, you know?" Trevor had that dangerous look in his eye, like the one he had in the bar right before he kneed the security in his face.

Unknowingly, you took a step back. "Yeah, I bet it does. Unfortunately, getting even ain't getting ahead, Trev. And if you spend your whole life trying to get even, you're just gonna stay right where you are."

Trevor snatched his Pißwasser from the counter and took a long drag from it, drinking its contents until empty and throwing the glass bottle onto the ground, satisfied by the crash. You flinched at the sound, but remained otherwise unfazed, watching him cautiously for his reply.

"The shit that comes out of your mouth can be _reeeal_ annoying, y'know that?" Trevor asked you gloomily, but seeming otherwise relaxed.

You gave him an apologetic smile, and placed your hand on his elbow. "Trev, you stopped by for a reason. Obviously you like the shit that comes out my mouth."

"You're pushing your luck, kid." He grumbled, stepping into your embrace. "Because I mean it. _Reeal_ annoyin'," He repeated, although this time there was a hint of playfulness in his irritable growl. The threat was still enough to shut you up, but put a grin on your face, because you knew you had successfully calmed him down.

Trevor ducked his head down and you lifted your head, capturing his lips gently. His right hand cupped your cheek gently, so gentle you could assume he were silently apologizing for frightening you.

He didn't need to apologize, you understood. Trevor was wild with his words, uncouth and disorganized, and he couldn't help that his number one default was to rage. You found it easy to calm him down, apparently all you needed to do was remind him that you were on his side.

You smiled and nipped at his tongue playfully, and Trevor let out a dangerous sound. The farthest the two of you had gone was Trevor stroking the underside of your breast, but when you readjusted your seating in the car and leaned away so the two of you could talk about how interested you were in how he knows how to fly a plane, he didn't push you to go any further.

Now it was you who was pushing Trevor to go further, as you nipped on his lower lip. Trevor's left hand twitched at your waist before gripping your hip hesitantly, and then a bit more firmly. You let out a soft moan at the feeling of his large hand against your hip, his fingers tugging on the belt loops on your jeans.

"Mmm, baby.." Trevor groaned into your kiss, pulling you closer to him by the loops on your pants. "That's more like it.. enough with the talkin'."

You licked at his top lip gently, cracking your eyes open to watch the pure arousal on his face. You pulled away, breaking the kiss and watching as his eyes snapped open in confusion, and you tapped your chin thoughtfully with your forefinger.

"Don't think you're off the hook for flirting with that fucking stripper right in front of me, Trev. You know what you're fucking doing when you take them home, right in front of me." You looked up at him with fiery eyes, jabbing your finger against his chest. You scolded him like a teacher would a student who was caught breaking the rules. "Do you think I won't get jealous, huh? Because you're wrong, Trev, I don't like hearing the girls gossip about how they took 'Uncle T' for a ride." You admonished him.

It was true, it was no secret that Trevor got around. In fact, you often heard the girls talking about their nights with the older man, and it only annoyed you more that he was taking the fucking _strippers_ for a ride, but was taking things so slow with you.

You figured that Trevor seemed like the kind of guy who has no problem making a move for something he wanted. So it confused you that he was taking things so slowly with you, yet still getting his pleasure around the block at his leisure.

"Aw, don't be like that, [ _your name_ ]. There's enough of Uncle T to go around." Trevor grinned deviously, stroking the back of your head. His thumb caressed your hair adoringly, and you leaned into his touch.

You couldn't help that there was still a pout on your lips, "Don't you want to spend time with me? Why do you go to those other girls when you have me right here?" You pressed your lips against his neck, kissing him gently through your words.

Trevor let out a weak whimper, his arm wrapping around your waist as he clutched you close to him. You smiled, secretly eager that he was so responsive to you. You placed a kiss against his adam's apple and felt him swallow heavily.

"O-of course I do, baby.. I just.. I didn't trust myself around you for a while, back there.." Trevor admitted shakily, hands roaming up the arch of your back as he explored your body over your T-Shirt.

"You hummed in response to his answer, kissing up the side of his neck and running your tongue along his earlobe. "Do you think you'll hurt me, Trevor?"

"No!" He answered instantly, pulling away to look into your eyes. You smiled at his answer and pressed your chest against his, fingertips gently brushing against the tent in his pants. Trevor let out a satisfied groan as he unwillingly bucked into your touch, causing you to get a handful of his hard erection. He threw his head back as you squeezed him experimentally, before continuing through panted breaths. "No, no, no. The last thing I wanna do is hurt you, [your name]. Not you, when you're so.. mmm, beautiful, and.."

He groaned heavily when your thumb rubbed over the head of his cock through his jeans, bucking his hips against your hands and letting out a strangled gasp. "..mmh.. so fuckin' good.."

"Yeah?" You panted, feeling yourself throbbing from the heavy sound of his needy pants. He was humping into your hand, grinding against your palm to receive some friction, and Trevor was so fucking sexy when he was hot and needy from your touch.

"mmI'good? Am I better then those other girls, Trev? I mean, you went to them before you went to me, right?" You asked against his neck, unable to help the disapproval in your tone.

Trevor let out a needy groan, bending his knee as he thrusted into your palm harder, fingers digging into your hips as his other hand stroked your temple.

"Alright, _alright_.." Trevor groaned exasperatedly, his voice borderline enraged. "I hear ya, I wasted my time with them other girlies, blah blah.." Trevor let out a whimper when you squeezed his cockhead, and he doubled over so that he could rest his head on your shoulder, leaning on you for support as you stroked him through his jeans.

Trevor was whimpering as he clutched on to you for supporting, head buried in your neck as he panted your name.

"Ooohhh yeah.. that feels good, [ _your name_ ].. you feel how hard you've made me?" Trevor panted into your ear, hissing through his teeth as he humped into your hand.

You finally pulled away from him with blushing cheeks after feeling how damp his pants were becoming. Trevor let out a pathetic groan at the loss contact of your hand against his crotch, and he stroked a calloused palm up your arm needily as he humped into your thigh.

"You're driving me crazy here, kiddo." Trevor murmured as he raised his head, capturing your lips. He kissed you heatedly, tilting his head as he jammed his tongue into your mouth, his wet hot muscle stroking the inside of your mouth searchingly as he explored your body, palms clutching at your ass.

Trevor let out a pleased moan inside of your kissed, and he lifted you up by your ass so that you can wrap your legs around his waist. You let out a gasp, not expecting him to be able to lift you so effortlessly, and with ease. Once you overcame this new startling, yet delicious detail, you placed both your hands on both sides of his cheeks as you matched his passionate kiss, tongue licking gently at his mouth as your teeth scraped his puckered lips.

"I missed you, you know." You told him, breaking the kiss while Trevor carried you over to your couch. You pulled him by his face for another kiss as he plopped down on your black leather sofa, causing you to be straddling him with your legs on either side of his lap. You hovered over him, kissing his lips as his hands roamed up your back, finally slipping underneath your shirt.

You felt Trevor's hard fingertips tickle their way up your back, and you let out a silent sigh, pleased by the contact. You were smiling into the kiss, giggling at his touch as you wiggled in his lap, feeling his hard arousal rubbing against the back of your thigh each time you moved. Trevor groaned and gripped your ass with one hand, forcing you to grind against the hard tent in his pants, while his other hand slipped down your back and ticked up your sides, tracing the curve of your breast.

"I was worried something happen to you," You continued breathlessly, voice breaking with his fingertips found your nipple. He flicked it with his fingernail, and you arched your hips against his cock approvingly. "I'm glad you stopped by, Trev."

"You're the only thing that made sense, dollface." He grumbled to himself, and you could tell that his confession had annoyed him. His fingers twitched against your ass, gripping you tighter as he humped his hips into your aching core, burying his face into your [ _hair length_ ] [ _hair color_ ] locks. He pinched your right nipple with his thumb and forefinger, panting heavily against your neck. "So, are you gonna take care of me from now on since you don't want me seeing them other, _perfectly respectable_ young ladies?" He asked, twisting your right nipple between his fingers as you rolled your hips against him.

He smiled wickedly at you, and you frowned disapprovingly at him, although you were sure he could see the sly twitch of your lips at his jab. You leaned forward, pressing your chest hard against his as you slid your hand between the two of you, stroking him through his jeans more roughly now. Trevor let out a pleased groan and let go of your ass, sliding his other hand up to cup your breast so he was now tweaking both your nipples between his fingers as you stroked his cock more vigorously now.

"Does Uncle T want me to make him feel better, now?" You purred into his ear, rubbing your thumb over the wet patch in his jeans while cupping his dick through his pants with your hand. "That's why you came here, right? Because you were hard, and you wanted me to get you off. Well, I've been waiting for you to come around.. _Uncle T_ ," You said his nickname admonishingly, bitterly thinking of all of the working girls who spread stories of their wilds nights with the deranged, yet oddly appealing older man, Trevor.

"Yess… that's right baby.. you have it all figured out.." Trevor let out a sigh of relief when you hand slipped into his cargos and cupped his throbbing cock. You were surprised by how hot and hard he was for you, his cock weeping with precum from your ruthless teasing. Trevor whimpered submissively as you pumped him slowly, and he threw his head back in blinded pleasure, twisting your nipples as he thrusted into your tight fist. "No more teasin'.. I can't take it anymore."

You nodded your head in agreement and kissed his neck, backing away from him so his hands would slip out of your shirt. He looked down at you hungrily, face flushed with arousal as you crouched on your knees in front of the couch, unbuttoning his pants and tugging the zipper down.

Trevor lifted his hips for you could free his erection, his hard cock springing free once you tugged his pants down to his thighs. Trevor hissed and you grinned wickedly at him, holding his thick length in one hand as you pressed his cock against your face, inhaling the scent of his arousal. You kissed up his length, and Trevor placed his hand in your hair, unable to control himself.

"Oooh yeeahh.. you look so good baby girl.. You like how hard Uncle T is for you, [ _your name_ ]? It's all for you, baby."

You let out a hum of appreciation as you kissed the head of his cock, licking the sticky precum up as Trevor pressed gently on your head, urging you to suck on his cock. You obliged only slightly, capturing the head of his weeping arousal in your mouth as you sucked on it for his juices, running your tongue in relentless circles around his sensitive head.

Trevor let out a pained gasp, twitching in his seat on the couch as he accidentally thrusted into your mouth, shoving a few more inches of his cock into your eager lips, and you began to suck on him with more gusto, slobbering his cock with your saliva as you pumped him in your fist.

"Ah- ah-.. oh, I'm crazy for you, [ _your name_ ]. You're driving me crazy, with that perfect fuckin' mouth.. keep on going, take all of it.."

You hummed as you tried to choke a few more inches of him down your throat. Trevor's length wasn't outrageously long, but it was thick and heavy and you knew instantly you would feel every inch of him stretching your insides when you let him fuck you. You pumped his cock a little bit faster with that thought in mind, and Trevor humped into your mouth at the same pace of your curling tongue around his head.

"Fuck.. _fuck_.. fuck.." Trevor's chest was heaving up and down as his grip on your head tightened, forcing you to take him deeper into your mouth. You choked, throat gripping and releasing his sloppy length, and Trevor's head rolled back as he closed his eyes, continuing to hump deeply into your sore and overused throat. "That's it, m'gonna cum.. right in your fucking throat.. you're gonna take all of it right, baby?" Trevor gasped, now stroking the back of your throat as he fucked your mouth.

You gagged, tears welling in your eyes as saliva was dripping from your lips as Trevor buried your face into his crotch, forcing your nose to nuzzle into his dark pubic hairs as he came deep in your throat, seed spurting down easily as you inhaled deeply through your nose, gripping his pelvis tightly as he came in your mouth.

Trevor let out a long, low, satisfied groan as he spurted another round into your mouth, filling your throat up with his semen. He was breathing heavily once he was finished, and you finally pulled his semi out of your mouth, using your thumb to catch any stray semen from your mouth as you swallowed him greedily, looking him in the eye as you did so.

His eyes were half lidded in a hazy daze as his hand stroked the side of your face, and you smiled as you leaned into his touch, kissing the palm of his hand as you did so.

"So, will I be enough to keep you from picking up strays from the street?" You asked teasingly as he struggled to open his eyes, peeking at you with a post-orgasmic haze. "Or at least from picking up woman right in front of me."

"Shut up, [ _your name_ ]..." Trevor growled out at you, not enjoying how you kept bringing up his mistake. You were able to tell he felt bad about it because he petted your head more persistently. His words didn't show it, but his actions definitely proved he was worried that there was going to be a fight between you two, and Trevor wasn't sure he would be able to control himself if you continued to pushed him.

Fortunately, you weren't really upset at the fact that Trevor had been sleeping with the strippers when the two of you had just began talking, but you couldn't lie and say it didn't damage your ego how he seeked his pleasure elsewhere when he could of been seeking his pleasure with you.

"..and come here." Trevor patted his lap, his cock still free from its confinement in his pants, and was slowly softening. You followed Trevor's husky order and climbed back on top of his lap, lifting your arms as he raised your shirt over your head, the cold air in your apartment instantly perking your nipples.

The older man underneath you groaned once he got a face full of your naked breasts, and wasted no time in burying his face in the valley of your breast, enjoying the soft warm heat of your chest against his face. You let out a girlish laugh as you arched into his head, wrapping an arm around his neck as Trevor motorboated your breasts.

"This is what I'm talking about.. look at these puppies," Trevor groaned in approval as he sucked on your left nipple before kissing your breast, moving his face to your right breast and pressing his nose against it. "Real fuckin' tits.. not that fake plastic stuff, heh heh.. it's almost too good to be true," Trevor chuckled gleefully as he wrapped his lips around your right nipple, suckling the hardened peak as he cupped your other breast with his hand, testing the weight in his palm as his thumb flicked the hardened bud.

"Mmm, love me some of your hot tits," Trevor moaned in wicked pleasure as he slurped on your nipple lewdly, sucking on the sensitive peak and tugging your breast roughly with him as he dragged it between his teeth. "You bruise so easily baby," There was a wet smacking sound as he released your nipple from his mouth and sucked on the soft flesh. "M'gonna mark you all up.."

"Trevor.." You whimpered, hands slipping to unbutton your pants. He quickly caught your hands, roughly tossing them to the side as he unbuttoned your jeans with one skillful hand, before sliding his calloused palm against your hot, soaked core.

The both of you moaned in unison at his gentle caress. Trevor's breathing became heavy as he felt how hot and wet you were for him, his cock throbbing back to life from the feel of you. He kissed your neck gently, purring against you. "Oh, fuck.. you're so hot for Uncle T huh baby? I've got you all hot and bothered just from sucking my cock.. Christ, you're amazing." He sounded absolutely wrecked and you helped him slide your pants and panties off so that you were completely naked, while Trevor was fully dressed with just his pants hanging down his thighs.

"You turn me on, Trevor," You admitted to him as you stepped out of your jeans on front of him, completely naked. Trevor sighed appreciatively and placed his hard hands on your naked waist, bringing you closer to him so he could kiss your stomach while holding you still.

Trevor ran his hand down your thigh, causing you to fidget nervously as his rough hands tickled your skin. You were standing naked in front of him as he sat on the couch fully clothed with his growing erection hanging out.

You tried to sit back on his lap, but Trevor stopped you by placing his palm against your belly, pushing you away.

"Why don't you just hold on one second, eh?" He asked, a shiteating grin on his face as he leaned back against your couch, eyeing your body appreciatively. "Now, there ain't nothing wrong with a little show. Why don't you give me a little show. Show me what I'm working with?"

Trevor grinned suggestively at you and twirled his finger in the air, telling you to spin. You rolled your eyes and gave him a playful smile, making a big show of it by tossing your hands defeatedly into the air. When you turned around, your show was cut short when Trevor snaked his arm around your waist, tugging you closer and causing you to stumble, but you caught your balance.

"Hey-!" You said, startled. Trevor responded by smacking your ass, and then biting your buttcheek as his hand snaked between your legs.

"Mmh.. You just look so good.." Trevor admitted shamelessly, rubbing his cheek against your ass appreciatively. You wiggled a bit, trying to get away, but Trevor held you bent in front of him firmly. "And quit fuckin' moving, I'm gonna eat you all up [ _your name_ ]."

You whimpered helplessly, because the tone of his voice meant he has absolutely no plans to break that promise. You clutched tightly at his wrist which was wrapped around your waist, and Trevor kissed along your spine affectionately before petting your wet folds.

"Mmm.. Nice and wet," he murmured approvingly as he rubbed at your clit with his index finger, taking a bite of your asscheek playfully as he did so. "Your legs are shaking, m'I making you nervous?"

"N-no.." You blushed, tilting your head to look over your shoulder and glance at him. "It feels..."

"Yeah, you feel that, huh?" Trevor asked while gently flicking your clit with his index, before slowly sliding his middle finger into your throbbing core. The both of you gasped in unison as his finger invaded your empty cunt, and Trevor buried his face against your back. "Oooh.. Sweet mama, you've got such a tight little cunt.."

"Trev.." You whimpered, embarrassed by his lewd commentary. You weren't sure you were ready for the dirty talk, but it certainly made you clench around his middle finger tightly in arousal.

He pumped his finger into you twice, before pulling his hand away and and gripping your hips, tossing you onto the couch so you were laying on your back.

"Oh!" You released a squeak of surprise when he flipped you, Trevor now hovering over your naked body with a dangerous look in his eye. You remembered him saying he wanted to eat you up earlier, and by the look in his eye you now had no doubt he would do so.

You suddenly felt the need to cover your peaked nipples from Trevor's hungry gaze. You blushed, covering your breasts with one arm and clenching your thighs together.

Trevor let out a grunt of disapproval as he tore your knees apart, crawling on top of you as his jeans felt rough against your naked skin, but you could feel his hardened cock pressing against your thigh. You pressed your knees against his sides, squeezing him between your legs when he stared open-jawed at your perked breasts.

Trevor cupped your left breast, tweaking your nipple with his thumb as he sucked on your torso, greedy lips and stubble tickling your sensitive skin. You giggled as he kissed you lower, tongue lapping your skin before he nestled his face between your legs.

"Why _hellooooo,_ beautiful." The older man let out an appreciative whistle as he spread your folds apart with his thumb and index finger, looking at your glistening flesh with a lewd expression.

You opened your mouth to tell him he was embarrassing you, but you were unable to form the words as you felt Trevor's nose press against your wet lips, taking in a deep whiff of your essence before spreading your lips with his thumbs before giving you a deep, long lick.

"O-oh! _Oh_!" You gasped, voice raising an octave when you felt his tongue Lao experimentally in your hole. "Trevor," You panted his name heavily, hands pawing at his thinning hair.

"Such a sweet little pussy," Trevor murmured to himself as he lapped your dripping core. "So fuckin wet and tight [ _your name_ ]," He gave your cunt a sloppy kiss before flicking his tongue up and down inside your core, greedily devouring your pussy.

You were gasping now, pressing your palms against his shoulders as you tried to push him away from your sensitive pussy, too embarrassed by how greedily he devoured you to let him continue. You tried to pull away from Trevor, having had enough of his shameless tongue that flicked hungrily at your core.

Unfortunately, Trevor's large, scabbed, tattooed hands slid up to your stomach, firmly holding you still as he lapped at your core more vigorously now. You squealed as he held you still and lavished you faster, and you cried Trevor's name in a scandalized tone as he held you captive, attacking your aching pussy with his tongue.

"I'm not done with eating your fucking pussy yet," Trevor growled from between your legs when you tried to squirm away from him.

He grabbed your thigh and roughly pulled you back against his mouth, now using his teeth to ruthlessly nip at your cunt as well, causing you to squeal and unwillingly arch your back into Trevor's mouth, cupping your breast with a long, satisfied moan.

He immediately knocked your hand away from your breast by snatching your wrist, glaring at you with dangerous eyes as he removed his mouth from your core. Your eyes widened once you realized Trevor was truly annoyed with you, and you looked up at him, speechless.

"Can't a guy enjoy a _sweet fuckin' cunt_ without you getting all impatient, eh?" He growled at you, chin glistening lewdly from his dedication to your pussy. You clenched your eyes shut as Trevor squeezed your ass tightly before lifting you by your cheeks and raising your cunt to his mouth again. "Hands at your fucking sides, or I'll tie you up! I'm trying t' be nice here, [ _your name_ ]. Don't test my patience.

Trevor kissed your lower lips firmly, sucking on the fold as if to prove his point.

Clenching your eyes shut, you tried to ignore the beginnings of chilling fear boil in your gut. Trevor could be _so fucking_ demanding, and you found it ridiculous that he was getting worked up because of the fact that you weren't letting him properly eat your cunt.

Trevor was on his knees in front of the sofa, nose rubbing back and forth against your clit as his tongue lapped your walls up and down, tasting you hungrily.

"[ _your name_ ]," Trevor panted heavily, raising his gaze from your core meet your [ _eye color_ ] hues. "I love this tight little pussy.. I love it," He began to press his forefinger slowly inside of you, eyes glued to his finger entering your folds. He closed his eyes and groaned when you squeezed around one finger, and opened his mouth to suck on your cunt some more as he began to slide his middle finger in.

"I can feel you gripping at just two fingers," he grinned against your core, teeth scraping your clit and was quickly soothed by his over excited tongue. "Well I got news for you, sweetheart. Uncle T's gonna stretch this tight little cunt wide open. But that's okay, because I'm gonna be _real kind_ to you." Sucked on your pink meat, nibbling it with his lips.

You almost raised your knuckle to your mouth to bite on, but quickly remembered how angry Trevor had gotten before, so you were stuck clenching your hands into white fists at your side as you let this thug have his way with you.

Really, you didn't know that there was men who truly existed that took pleasure in this kind of thing. Then again, you've never met a man as wild and downright filthy as Trevor, and the whole thing thrilled you.

When you opened your eyes, you saw that Trevor was now pumping his weeping red shaft in his free hand as he devoured you, hips humping into his fist as he got himself off from eating your cunt. You wanted to cover your eyes in your embarrassment, but didn't want to risk triggering the older man.

Trevor rubbed his thumb against his dripping head as he twisted his wrist, pumping himself with new found gusto as he attacked your cunt. You could feel your orgasm building from Trevor's sloppy efforts alone, and you couldn't hold back a sob as he nipped you with his lips particularly hard.

"Trevor, oh, Trevor its too much.." You were whimpering, bucking into his mouth as his fingers slid out of you to quickly rub your clit while he switched to lapping at your dripping hole, gathering up your essence as your orgasm grew near.

Trevor had been pumping his shaft much quicker as he quickly rubbed your clit, before tightly gripping the base of his cock in order to refrain from cumming again.

"Now you're gonna cum for me, right in my fucking mouth," Trevor commanded you angrily, and you clenched your eyes shut unable to meet the dark look in his eye.

He was rubbing three fingers back and forth against your hardening clit while his tongue flickered in and out of your core, lapping hungrily at your ever growing juices.

You could feel your orgasm approaching quickly, and you clenched your asscheeks together as you tensed against Trevor's mouth, who forced your legs open wider as your resistance and shamelessly sucked on your clit, knowing the sensation would be almost too much and throw you over the edge.

Along with your rising orgasm came your rising irritation. You felt your irritation at the fact he was using your body at your pleasure, and you were irritated that you were terribly embarrassed but loving every minute of it. He finally rubbed your nub between his lips roughly while flicking your nipples with both of his thumbs.

Trevor let out a throaty, delicious laugh of triumph when he felt you cum on his mouth, graciously licking up all that you had to offer. Your body was sweaty and sore, and you were panting as you ran your hand down the side of Trevor's face, too busy trying to breath than to speak.

Trevor was panting as well, and you noticed he'd blown his load all in his fist while he'd been getting you off, and you felt oddly thrilled.

"Isn't this a better way to spend your time?" You asked Trevor finally, pulling him up to join you laying down on the sofa. "With me? Like this?"

You tangled your naked legs around his, rubbing your feet against his jeans as you let out another pleasured sigh.

Trevor let out a low hum of approval, his arm clinging to your waist as he pulled your back against his chest. You could feel that Trevor's cock still hung out, sticky, wet, and semi-hard as it pressed persistently against your back.

Trevor buried his head in the back of your neck, content with just cuddling despite his hard dick, and you felt your eyes drifting shut.

"I can't remember a time where I have ever felt this way before, [ _your name_ ]." Trevor whispered quietly to your sleepy ears. His hands caressed the curve of your breast fondly, squeezing your soft mounds. You let out a sleepy moan of approval, letting him know you were listening to him.

"You're my favorite gal, [ _your name_ ]. A lot of shit might be fucked up, and left me feeling a little bit _out of the loop_..." Trevor squeezed your breasts a little tighter, angering himself as he thought about whatever it was that he was so upset about.

You shifted your hips, pressing closer against him to calm him down.

Trevor let out a grateful sigh at the feeling of your back pressed against his chest, and he began to pet you more tenderly once again.

"But if there's one thing that makes the most sense to me, it's this right here." He kissed your neck, letting out a sigh of relief when he realized you had fallen asleep.

Trevor rolled over to his back, looking at your ceiling as he thought to himself. Yeah, you were a fucking saint and he sure as hell didn't deserve to have such a sweet little thing like you for him to devour at his leisure, but even that wouldn't be enough to tame the anger that boiled inside of him.

' _Ohh-ho-ho no.. Nothing is gonna make this better._ ' Trevor thought angrily to himself as he stroked your hip absent mindlessly. ' _Nothing but taking that motherfucker down myself_.'


	2. Chapter 2

. . .

* * *

Trevor's arm was swung around your waist, possessively clutching your hot and sweaty back to his chest. Your leather couch was sticky and uncomfortable against your naked skin, but the sound of Trevor's heavy breathing kept you still, as you didn't want to wake him. He was snoring loudly, clearly in deep sleep, and his hands were resting between your legs.

You let out an irritated huff through your nose. Even in his sleep, Trevor was still trying to cop a feel. You tried sliding your body out of his clingy grip, but he let out a mumbling snore and pulled you closer against him, his mouth opened wide as he itched his head absently in his sleep.

Sighing, you somehow managed to twist around in his embrace so that your back was, at least, no longer pressed against his chest, and you were now able to face the sleeping Trevor. Your lips puckered into a pout, annoyed that he could look so innocent while sleeping, and yet be such a huge menace at the same time.

Grabbing his wrist gently, you tried to slide his hand away from its spot which had been creeping up your legs, dangerously close to your heated center. When Trevor's face scrunched in his sleep, you froze, panicked that you had waken him up.

Trevor smacked his lips together before letting out another snore, and you sighed out in relief.

Oh well... you can think of worse situations than being held hostage in this mans sleepy arms. You looked at Trevor's face, knowing there would likely never be a chance where you could watch him so peacefully again. Trevor looked a lot less intimidating when he was snuggling against you, snoring without a care in the world.

You looked at his pouting lips, remembering how they would curl into a wicked grin when he was up to no good, or that intimidating scowl when he was ready to blow his cool. His eyebrows, which rose when he was amused and furrowed together when he was upset. Your fingers traced the tattoo on his neck gently enough to not wake him, and Trevor was breathing silently now as you touched the dashed lines of his 'CUT HERE' tattoo.

You _certainly_ didn't find the tattoo attractive. In fact, when you first met Trevor, you had thought that only a maniac would get such a thing tatted on his neck, where everyone could see it. Unfortunately, you weren't very far off with your assumption, because Trevor was indeed a maniac. He was borderline insane, and you got a peak of that when you watched him get tossed from the bar you were working at a few days ago.

Yet for some reason, here you were, naked and in this maniac's arms as he slept on your couch. Your fingers had just finished tracing the line of his tattoo before Trevor suddenly snatched your wrist. You gasped, instantly trying to pull your hand back, startled.

He raised your hand to his mouth and gave it a soft, wet kiss. Your eyes softened at the gesture, a blush heating your face when Trevor's innocent sleepy expression was now taken over by the look of a recently awoken predator, impatient and hungry. You tried to take your hand back from his grip, but Trevor parted his lips and began to nibble on your fingers, which you giggled at scandalously.

"Trevor!" You scolded between giggled, snatching your hand away and wiping his saliva on his shirt. Trevor frowned as you giggled at him, and he grabbed onto your hips and swung your body over so you were straddling him on the couch, looking up at you with sleepy eyes.

Your smile gentle when you looked down at him, resting your elbows against his shoulders and kicking your legs back and forth as you lounged on Trevor like he was a piece of furniture. He let out a long, satisfied groan as he squeezed your ass cheeks with one hand, before covering his eyes in the crook on his elbow with his other arm.

"Are you always this fucking giddy in the morning?" Trevor grumbled from underneath you, and you tried to hold back your giggles at his question. He was such a sourpuss, so aggressive and easily agitated when there was someone who wasn't like him.

You traced your finger along his shirt, drawing shapes against the fabric as you replied. "Well, I had a pretty good night, last night." You blinked your eyes at him bashfully when he peeked up at you from the crook of his elbow.

He let out a knowing laugh, sounding downright filthy. "I can't argue with you there, gorgeous." He slapped your ass appreciatively and leaned forward so he could plant a sloppy kiss on your neck. You huffed, annoyed that he slapped your ass because _that fucking hurt_. You retaliated by giving him a gentle swap against his chest, and Trevor let out an over dramatic huff as he picked the both of you up, before twisting around and sitting you back on your couch.

You leaned back on the sofa, watching Trevor as he picked up his sunglasses from the kitchen table and slid them on, before grabbing his phone off the counter. It was still early, probably like ten in the morning, and Trevor was sighing exaggeratedly as he flipped open his cellphone and checked his messages. He had a text from Lester reminding him to stow a getaway car somewhere for their Heist later on that day. The thief snapped his phone shut and shifted his gaze over towards you.

Admittedly... you wouldn't of minded a little bit of cuddling and talking with Trevor some more before he ran off. The two of you didn't necessarily discuss what it was that had him so worked up last night, and you weren't sure Trevor _wanted_ to discuss it with you. But there was still something bothering you, and you wanted to say something before he left. You pulled up the blanket that had been abandoned to the floor while the two of you slept, and used it to cover your naked body.

"How'd you get inside my apartment last night?" You asked him as he slipped on his sneakers.

The older man grunted in response, not meeting your eye as he said _way_ too casually, "Oh, you know. Front door was unlocked."

"Oh, yeah?" You responded lightly, not believing him in the slightest.

Trevor's head snapped towards you, an incredibly annoyed look in his eye as he paced towards you, hands moving wildly in the air. "What's the deal, huh? Are we playing 21 Questions? Are you trying to say I broke my way into here like some kind of psychopath?"

Trevor was pacing in your living room now, waving his arms furiously as he was completely working himself up. "Because so what if I fucking did! You gonna get all emotional and try callin' the cops, huh [ _your name_ ]?"

"Woah, woah." You snapped, angrily. You were just trying to tease him, but here he was getting all worked up because he was interpreting your words the way he wanted to interpret them.

" _What the fuck_ , Trevor? All I was trying to say was, if you'd given me a little notice before hand, then you wouldn't have had to _break_ in. I would have willingly invited you to inside my place, even though you're getting all shout-y at me right now."

You glared at him, eyebrows furrowing together in response to his sudden outburst. Trevor frowned as he quickly strode over to the couch, hunching over you to hungrily kiss your lips. He groaned when you sucked on his lower lip before giving him a sharp bite in retaliation for shouting at you earlier. Trevor growled as he pulled his lip away from your teeth, looking dangerously into your eyes.

"Well why didn't you say that then?" He snapped, as if it were your fault that he got angry at you for asking how he'd gotten into your apartment.

You rolled your eyes annoyed, and looked away from Trevor, who grabbed your jaw in his hand and forced you to look at him. His gaze was hard, and you tried pouting, but were unable to do so due to his fingers which were digging into your cheeks and making your lips pucker.

You tried to talk in a distorted voice, "I just.. hope you'll be breaking in again sometime soon."

Trevor let out a bark-like laughed as he released your face, pressing his lips against yours roughly. "I'd like to see you try to fucking stop me." He growled against your mouth, his threatening tone probably exciting you _way_ more then it should. You leaned forward to deepen the kiss, but Trevor reluctantly pulled away from you and grinned down at your naked form.

"It's real shitty, but I can't hang, babe. Uncle T's got some business to handle, but as soon as I'm finished with that... _You won't be able to keep me away,_ [ _your name_ ]." He said the last part slow and darkly, and you pulled the blanket up to your chin and covered your body from his predatory gaze. You had no idea what 'business' Trevor was talking about, but you knew he was up to no good if his fight at the bar told you anything about him.

He was staring at your face, searching you for some type of reaction, so you nodded at him mutely. It was a little upsetting how he was basically leaving without telling you _where_ he was going, _why_ he was going, and _when_ he'd be back.

Fortunately, Trevor was satisfied with your weak response, because he fave you a grin of triumph before placing his phone to his ear, barking orders and threats to somebody as he exited your apartment. You let a frustrated sigh escape your lips once you heard the door shut firmly behind him. There was no denying your disappointment- you were hoping to finish what you and Trevor started last night this morning.

You hadn't expected Trevor to run out on you the next morning before you'd be able to get your hands on him again. Trevor seemed way more invested in his phone today then he usually was, and you silently wondered to yourself who was on the other line. You let out a sigh and plopped down on the couch so that you were laying on your back and staring at the ceiling.

It sure would be comforting if you knew where he was, and if Trevor was safe. You took it as a sign that you were over thinking your relationship with him, and if Trevor only wanted to offer you sex, then that's all you would ask of him.

. . .

* * *

. . .

You waited for Trevor to return to your apartment that night that he left. You checked your phone, but was met with no messages from Trevor, and so you went to bed disappointed.

You didn't bother holding your breath on waiting for him to contact you the following few days that came and went. By now, your night with Trevor was just a delicious memory that you figured no man will ever be able to live up to.

You had gone to a farmers market to stock up on some vegetables for dinner tonight, and you pulled into your parking lot with a sigh, not looking forward to carrying the grocery bags up the stairs. You opened the car door and fished the two paper bags out from the back seat, and you gasped when you turned around and saw that your next door neighbor had been watching you closely.

You forced a shaky smile onto your face, and he cracked a much wider one in return as he suddenly began to wave happily at you before rushing over to your car.

"Hey, [ _your name_ ]! How are you doing today?"

You smiled at him, trying to hold back a groan of frustration. You hated making small talk more than anything, and your neighbor always got _waaay_ too excited when he saw you. Fortunately, you still had enough energy in your system to play nice with him, and he followed you as you began to walk up your stairs.

"I'm doing good, Bert." You answered him shortly in a tone filled with forced pep.

Bert was blissfully ignorant of your frustration as he walked quickly in order to keep your fast pace, "It feels like I haven't seen you in a few days, are you locking yourself inside or something?"

You sighed heavily through your nose, unable to help your snooty reply. "I think you might be paying too much attention to me, Mr. Bert." You smiled sweetly, and Bert laughed at your 'joke'.

It made you uncomfortable. Bert was much, muuuuch older, maybe in his sixties. He lived alone, and often offered you over for dinner. You only wished you didn't live alone, and knowing how closely Bert paid attention to you, he knew that you were a single woman living in her condo complex without a roommate, or boyfriend.

The two of you made it to the top of your steps, and if Mr. Bert weren't such a _fucking_ creep, he would have left you alone now so you can go inside your home, but he stood next to you like a devoted little puppy, watching as you awkwardly fished your keys from your pocket.

"Here, let me help you carry those inside!" Mr. Bert offered eagerly.

You didn't even need to consider accepting his offer as you immediately declined, "No, thank you."

As if you weren't creeped out enough, Mr. Bert stretched his arms out and tried to reach for the bags in your hand. You quickly twisted your body so he couldn't get a hold of them, frowning as you were no longer able to play nice with the man. "I said _no_ , its _fine_."

"Here, look, just let me help-!"

The two of you began to actually fight over the bags, Mr. Bert insisting that he help you while you tried to get away from him. You didn't hear the sound of your front door creaking open due to the fact that you were yelling at your neighbor, but the both of you were quickly shutted up by Trevor's intimidating voice.

"What the **_fuck_** is going on out here?" Trevor stepped out of your house, topless with a cold Pißwasser in his hand. He had a dangerous look on his face, and it startled you because it was familiar to the look on his face that night when he was kneeing the security guard in the nose. Your eyes flickered to the fresh bandages that were wrapped around his arm, before you jaw dropped in realization that he was in at your house because he was waiting to see _you_.

You squealed from happiness, and Trevor smirked as he opened his arms for you, which was all the invitation you needed before jumping into his embrace and giving him a tight hug. Trevor wrapped one arm around you, lips dancing ontop of his glass drink.

"Trevor~!" You said, overjoyed. He petted your back with his fingers as he glared at your neighbor.

"What's been goin' on, [ _your name_ ]? You want this ugly motherfucker to join us or something?"

You immediately pulled out of Trevor's embrace, grateful that he took the burden of one of your grocery bags, but you were annoyed at his comment. You gave him a hard glare that said firmly ' ** _no_** ', Mr. Bert will _not_ be accompanying you guys on this fine evening.

"I- I'm sorry [ _your name_ ]. I, I, I didn't realize you had company." Mr. Bert was stuttering and sweating as he eyed Trevor's exposed tattoos and scars, and Trevor took another gulp from his beer.

His words were slurred, and he ran his hand affectionately up your arm as he said, "Yeah, she's got _fucking company_ , cowboy. Now get out of the lady's face before I smash yours in."

Trevor pretended he was going to lunge at the man, laughing tauntingly when Mr. Bert squeaked and quickly scurried off into his own apartment. You rolled your eyes at the proud and devious grin Trevor wore on his lips, and you pushed your door open so you can enter your house. You took the bag full of vegetables from Trevor's arms and set your groceries down on the countertop. When you walked back into the living room, Trevor had a knowing grin on his face, which you didn't return.

His smiled morphed into a scowl once he realized you were upset with him. "What?!" Trevor barked defensively. "What's the problem now?!"

You looked at his torso, there were scars and bruises that made your heart sink just from looking at them. Trevor itched at his stomach as you observed at him, nervous underneath your gaze. "What?" He asked you in an accusing tone. "You never seen some scratches before?"

"You didn't have that the last time you were here," You explained to Trevor, tapping your arm where he had his bandages wrapped up. Trevor shrugged his shoulders without much care, and you sighed as you approached him. "You should of told me you were stopping by." You scolded him gently, fingers trailing up his chest. You felt him groan at your touch, his eyes clenched shut as he snaked his arm back around your waist and tugged you hard, forcing you to come crashing into his chest. "I would of left work early and spent the day with you."

You kissed his collar bone before standing on your toes and kissing his lips, which Trevor instantly returned.

"It looks to me as though you have enough assholes fighting for your attention 'round here. That fuckin' pussy is probably jacking off right now at the thought of the things I'm gonna do to you tonight," Trevor finished his sentence with a suggestive growl, wiggling his eyebrows and firmly cupping your ass.

You wanted to be mad at him for talking to your neighbor like that, but Bert had seriously creeped you out when he tried taking your groceries into your house after you very clearly told him no. So instead, you smiled at Trevor and admitted sheepishly, "He's usually not that persistent. ...The man kind of give me the creeps."

"I'll take care of him for you, is that what cha want?" Trevor murmured, wrapping both his arms around you possessively as he began to back you up to the couch. He nuzzled his face into your neck, tongue flicking against your skin briefly before he nipped at your exposed skin with his teeth. "Just tell me and I'll do it. I'd do anything you ask me, [ _your name_ ]."

"T-Trevor.." You blushed, feeling his lips move against your skin while he spoke to you. It was hard to concentrate on a response when you were concentrating on feeling his words leave his lips, and his hands moving against your waist as he tried to unbuckle your belt. You shook your head, scrunching your nose as you tried again. "Wait a sec.."

You pressed your hand against Trevor's chest, trying to gently push him away. He let out a low growl, hands on your belt as he loosened the leather despite your resistance. You frowned some more when he managed to untie the brown buckle, working on taking it out of its loops.

"I've been thinking about you, [ _your name_ ].." Trevor said hotly into your ear. Your heart was speeding up, because it was becoming harder and harder to resist the man before you, especially with how one of his hands was creeping up your shirt, instantly heating your body up. You whimpered Trevor's name breathlessly in reply, and grabbed onto his wrist which was climbing up your stomach.

"Been waiting for this moment all week, baby. I missed you," He admitted to you, his rough palm squeezing your side tightly.

You squealed, unbearably ticklish on your sides, and abruptly pulled away from his embrace. "Hey!" You snapped at him, angrily. "Fucking wait a second, Trevor!"

He froze at your outburst, hands stilled in the air where your body had been just a few seconds ago. His fingers flexed against the empty space where your body had once been, before slowly dropping his hands to his sides. He blinked slowly a few times, his lips tucking into a frown.

"What's the problem?" Trevor asked in a quiet voice, but you could hear the seething rage boiling underneath. You had to catch your breath and remind yourself that Trevor wasn't going to hurt you.

"Trev.. you're covered in blood. And dirt." You said blandly, squinting your eyebrows together. "You reek." You explained once you realized he didn't understand what the problem was.

Trevor's eyebrows lifted in a mixture of amusement and disbelief as he repeated slowly, "I.. reek?"

"You smell like death. And I was just about to cook dinner. Why don't you stay over tonight?"

"That was the plan, baby." The older man spread his arms open for you to enter his embrace, and you frowned, ignoring his offer. You also decided to ignore the fact that Trevor just assumed it was okay to stop by your house whenever he wanted and spend the night. You didn't comment, instead wrapping your arms around yourself defiantly.

"Good. There are clean towels in the bathroom already. I'll get started while you're cleaning up." You dismissed him firmly. Trevor's frown was deep as he dropped his arms, fixing you with a hard glare.

"So.. what you're tellin' me is.. you won't be giving T no lovin' unless.. I take a fucking _shower_?"

You hated how agitated he was becoming. You've been nothing but understanding to Trevor, you didn't get upset when he stopped by unannounced (even though everyone who knows you knows to at least give you a phone call warning before stopping by), and you didn't get angry with him when he embarrassed you in front of your neighbor. You found it completely unreasonable that he was offended that you wanted him to take a shower.

Angrily, you snapped before you could control yourself, "That's what the fuck I'm saying, Trevor!" Somehow, you still managed to keep your voice even. "I'm saying, your covered in _blood_. God know's who's blood it is, and lord forbid I fucking ask. Your fingers are caked with mud, and you reek like death! What I'm saying, Trevor, is if you want to sleep in my fucking bed tonight, then you're going to go take a shower and wash your ass!"

You were breathing heavily by the end of your rant. Trevor's eyebrows were raised once again, although this time you could see the amusement in his eyes. Although his body language was still stiff, Trevor raised his hands in defeat as a deliciously dangerous smirk crossed his lips. "Alright, [ _your name_ ]. I hear ya. My girl wants me to take a shower? I'll take a shower."

A wave of relief washed over you. For a second there, you'd thought Trevor was going to explode on you. You suddenly felt guilty for having to raise your voice in order to convince him, but you smiled sweetly anyways. "..Thank you. Just leave your clothes in the basket and I'll go put them in the wash for you. Sound good?"

"Mmmhmm," He grumbled, disinterested as he tugged on the strings of his sweats as he was heading towards the bathroom. "I'm expectin' dinner when I get out, though. Whether your little meal is ready, or not."

You shivered at his innuendo, shaking your head in defeat before pulling out a few zucchini's from your groceries.

. . .

* * *

. . .

It was about thirty minutes into Trevor's shower before you heard him cut the water off. You'd already snuck into the bathroom to grab his clothes, and was satisfied by the smell of _[your favorite body wash]_ that wafted through your nose when you entered the bathroom. After you ran downstairs to throw Trevor's clothes in the communal laundry room that your apartment complex shared, you quickly rushed back up into your apartment and frowned at how strongly the smell of [ _your favorite body wash_ ] in your house. Clearly, this meant that Trevor was having _waaay_ too much fun with your very expensive soap.

You were currently in the kitchen, stirring your zucchini pasta around on the stove so that it wouldn't burn. You heard the bathroom door open, and peered up to a wet-headed Trevor who entered your kitchen, a pair of clean black sweats on with his towel wrapped around his neck. You smiled at the freshly cleaned man when the two of you made eye contact.

"Something smells good," Trevor announced as he approached you, resting his chin on your shoulder as he pulled your back against his damp chest. You giggled, inhaling his wet scent deeply. "Is it you, Trev?" You asked playfully, turning the burner down low so you could turn around and face him.

You kissed Trevor's collar bone, nipping the area gently and causing him to flinch from the sensation. You were giggling as Trevor groaned and pulled you tighter against his chest, his hardening cock twitching in the sweats you'd let him borrow. You kissed his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around your waist. "You look much better now, babe. Are you feeling better, too?"

Now that he's washed himself off, you were able to see that none of the blood and muck that had been caked onto his skin actually belonged to him. (There's absolutely no reason why that should relieve you, but it did.) You exhaled through your nose in gratitude, and ran your fingertips gently up his stomach, tickling him.

"As good as I'll ever be," He shrugged your concern off. You frowned. Trevor looked pretty beat up when you first saw him in your doorway, and though you've never tried to pry into his business when it was clear he was shutting you out, you couldn't help but ask him gently, "...but.. are you _really_ okay?"

Trevor's grip on your hips tightened, and he was suddenly lifting you off the ground with ease and dropping you on your counter top. You gasped, throwing your arms around his neck, not used to having someone pick you up so easily as if you were a rag doll, or a sack of potatoes. He buried his head in the crook of your neck, wet lips kissing your sensitive skin as you could feel Trevor's hardening length against your knee.

"Why do you keep bugging me, huh?" He asked, lips nipping on your neck. You tried to resist the moan that bubbled in your throat, and submissively tilted your head to the side so he could continue his attention. "Do you want there to be something wrong? You wanna make it right?"

His light stubble was beginning to tickle against your neck, and you struggled to get out of his grip. You clenched your eyes shut, trying to bring your thoughts together despite how distracting this man before you could be.

You liked Trevor, you liked talking to him, and you definitely liked kissing him. You couldn't help that you worried about him, you didn't know much about Trevor Phillips, but you didn't need to be a genius to realize he was a shady man. You couldn't help that you were worried about his well being, especially when he showed up at your house caked in blood.

But it was clear to you that Trevor didn't feel the same way you did. He didn't want to unburden himself to you like you desperately wanted him to. Trevor didn't want to relax in your company, he didn't want to confess his troubles to you. He wanted to get down to business, and you weren't the kind of girl to force a man to give you something he clearly didn't want to offer.

So, you ignored the hurt that bubbled up in your chest, because you wanted to be someone Trevor could trust, but clearly that was wishful thinking. Instead, you gave him a small smile with your arms wrapped around his neck, successfully hiding your hurt feelings.

"Don't be silly," You petted his head, fingers running through his hair. "You just look hungry. When was the last time you ate? Let me put some food in you."

Trevor let out a disappointed groan, dropping his head back onto your shoulder. "Oh, I'm hungry alright." You smirked, ignoring the obvious innuendo and hopped off the counter. Trevor took a step back, letting you free as you turned the stove off. He peered over your shoulder, inhaling deeply before letting out an approving groan.

"Mmmm, mm, mmm! I don't know what this is supposed to be, but it sure as hell smells good!"

"What does it look like? It's shrimp," You pointed to the cooked shrimp you had in a bowl, "Alfredo," You pointed to the white sauce, "and pasta." You picked up a plate and tongs, before putting some of the zucchini pasta onto a plate for him. "Do you like zucchini?"

He took his plate with a frown, looking down at the unfamiliar green vegetable that had been grated into long strings of pasta-like strands. "You know, I've never been a real picky eater."

You tried not to show your excitement from his confession, quietly grabbing onto any bits of information Trevor would offer you about himself. "Yeah?" You asked casually. "Then why are you looking at your food like it's about to crawl off your plate?"

He grinned and took a seat at your kitchen table, already beginning to dig into his food. You sighed, because he didn't even bother putting the Alfredo or shrimp on his pasta, and you quickly brought the toppings over to the table and began to finish setting his plate, giving him a few shrimps and sprinkling Alfredo on top. Trevor didn't even seem to notice, now shoveling the food into his mouth as you set up your own plate.

"You made all this for me?" Trevor asked with a slight tremble in his voice once the two of you had enjoyed the meal. You raised your eyebrows, debating whether or not to tell him that you've been planning this meal all week.

Deciding there was no harm in letting him think you did all of this for him, you shyly took a sip of you water as you replied, "Did you like it? I haven't cook for someone else in a while."

"Mmmmm.." Trevor hummed in approval, hand rested on his stomach as he slouched in his chair appreciatively. "I think I could get used to this kind'of treatment." He had already finished his third plate of pasta, while you were still picking at your first. "I don't usually have an appetite when I'm coming down, but I can tear this up all night."

You shifted uncomfortably in your seat. You already knew about Trevor's drug habit, but.. it was just a little annoying that you weren't able to tell when Trevor was doped up or not. You didn't even realize he was on when you first saw him in your doorway, and the feeling sort of made you sick. It made you feel.. weird, that you weren't able to tell the difference between sober and high Trevor. You had the sudden, uncontrollable urge to roll your eyes, and you had to glance to the other side of your apartment to resist the urge.

Unfortunately, Trevor caught your side look, and moved his head so he could be in your line of sight. There was a deep frown on his face as he tried to catch your gaze.

"What? What's the problem this time?" He asked, more then just a little aggressively.

You knew you had to carefully pick and choose the next words that left your mouth. Trevor had that look on his face that frightened the hell out of you. Still, you wanted to be truthful to Trevor, even if you were almost positive he would find a way to twist your concern into something else.

"I just think.. you should take better care of your body." You paused, before adding shyly. "I mean.. it's such a nice body and all.."

His face remained unreadable. Trevor nodded his head slowly in agreement, and you could see the gears in his mind overworking themselves, breaking your words down in his complicated head. "Yeah, alright..." Trevor said slowly, fork clinking against his plate loudly as he pushed the empty dish to the side. "You want me to take better care of myself, eh? You don't think the speed is doing it's job? What do you think, huh, [ _your name_ ]? I'm some creepy, sick, _demented old fuck_ ,-"

You could see Trevor was working himself up, recalling the same names pedestrians would shout out to him on the streets. You instantly shook your head, wanting him to stop before he got any more worked up. Unfortunately, Trevor's voice was raising with each word, and you abruptly stood from your seat, chair screeching against the kitchen's hardwood floor as you threw your fork onto the table.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Trevor!" You snapped, successfully shutting him up. His mouth snapped shut, teeth grinding together in a fit of seething rage, but at the moment, you couldn't bring yourself to care. You threw your napkin on the table as well, no longer in the mood to eat. "When are you going to realize I'm on _your_ side?!"

Trevor had mirrored your movements, rising from his seat at the same time as you, his face coated with caution. You scoffed at him, shaking your head, tired of Trevor being so defensive around you, when all you wanted was...

You let out a sigh, feeling all of your adrenaline released with the shaky breath. "I'm going to need you to relax, Trev."

It probably didn't help that you were getting frustrated with him. However, Trevor's eyes widened in realization, his posture becoming much less defensive. You opened your arms, inviting him for a hug as you approached him, and Trevor responded immediately, engulfing you into his tight embrace and lifting you up so that your feet were dangling in the air.

You giggled as Trevor gave you a sloppy kiss on your temple, the wet smack of his lips causing you to wince as he buried his head in your hair. He let out a long, guttural groan that went straight to your core, and Trevor ran his hand down your back affectionately. "Mmmmm. God, I'm crazy about ya [ _your name_ ]."

Your face blushed as you reluctantly wrapped your arms around him. The two of you were just arguing, weren't you? You found it hard to believe Trevor was 'crazy about you', but you wanted _so desperately_ to believe that he was. Because, you could feel yourself enjoying his company more and more, and you honestly weren't sure when you would see him again after this. If there was one thing that you've learned about Trevor, it was that he was _crazy about the moment,_ and you were smart enough not to get your hopes up and believe him when he poured that affection into you.

Trevor held you close, nose buried in your _[_ _hair color_ _]_ locks as he inhaled your scent deeply. "You smell so fucking good," He announced, words muffled from your hair. You giggled as he sniffed you, and tried to swat him away because there was no way that _wasn't_ creepy.

"Stop, Trev! I haven't had a shower yet." You pouted, his grip too tight for you to even try breaking free. Trevor pulled away from you, his face lit with amusement as he held you by your shoulders.

"Oh? Is that so? You dirty girl!" His lips curled with mirth, and you groaned, wondering why you even bothered bringing that up. His hand slipped from your shoulder and down your arm, fingertips dancing down your side before he gripped your ass firmly, palming your cheeks with one hand. "I know just how to take care of a dirty little girl like you," He purred, fingers pressing against your core through your pants.

You let out a shaky breath, pressing your head into Trevor's shoulder as a silent, breathy moan escaped your lips without your consent. He slowly began to rub his index finger along the seam of your pants, and your body flinched involuntarily as he rubbed against your clit, causing you to hold onto him tighter.

"Trev.." You lifted your head to look up at him and inhaled sharply through your nose when you saw that Trevor had been staring heatedly down at you, watching your body's reactions with a dark look in his eye. His other arm wrapped around your waist so he could hold you still, pressing two fingers against your sensitive core now as he began to rub between your legs with a bit more vigor.

You opened your mouth and sucked in some air, unable to control how you humped against his hand wantonly as Trevor pinched your puffed lips between his thumb and index, squeezing your ass tightly with his other hand. You weren't able to hold back your pained whimper, looking up at Trevor with lust filled eyes.

"T.." You whimpered his name once again, unable to form words as Trevor pressed the pad of his finger against your clit, rubbing the seam on your jeans back and forth against the bundle.

"I bet I could get you off just like this," Trevor said hotly into your ear, not stopping his ministrations. You could feel your face burning with embarrassment as he called you out on being so reactive to him.

It really wasn't your fault, you've slept with maybe [ _number of people_ ] in your life, and none of them had been able to find the places on your body that you loved being touched the most. And then there was Trevor, who you haven't even had sex with yet, and he's managed to make you cum harder than any previous relationship.

And, God, he paid so much attention to your body. So much that it left you begging for him to stop, and even then, Trevor worshiped your body on his own leisure. You grabbed onto his wrist, stopping his delicious movements because you were getting way too worked up, and your pants weren't even off yet. You looked up at him with aroused eyes, trying your best to control your breathing.

"Let's go to my room."

Trevor threw his head back and let out a wicked laugh, the arm that had been holding you still lifted you off of your feet, and Trevor slung you over his shoulder, making sure he gave your rump a hard smack. You gasped, surprised that he literally threw you over his shoulder, and also because the feeling of his palm smacking your ass caused your toes to curl, and your cunt to clench. You let out a groan of embarrassment, because this man was absolutely ruining you.

"Lets fucking go," Trevor agreed, hand caressing your ass as he gave it a soothing rub before another sharp smack. You squealed, trying to climb down from his shoulder, but Trevor rewarded you with a harder swat, and you gasped in pain.

Trevor dropped you on your bed unceremoniously, knocking the breath from your lungs as you bounced a bit from the force. He watched as you settled yourself on the bed, looking over your form with a look in his eye that was similar to one that belonged to a predator. You smiled up to him sweetly as you laid back on the mattress, watching him with the same look in your eye.

A smirk played on his lips as he hovered over you, knee sinking into the mattress as he slowly began to crawl on top of you.

"[ _your name_ ], I can't get the taste of you outta my mind." His elbows were on either sides of your head, holding himself over you as he dipped his head down to kiss your shoulder from over your shirt. "I've been thinking about all the things I was going to do to you when I got my hands on you again." Trevor lifted his head, holding your gaze as he spoke to you.

You sucked in a shaky breath of air, wiggling your legs together just a little bit from underneath him.

"I've.. been thinking about the things you'd do to me, too." You admitted to him shyly. You were never really the kind of person to talk dirty, but Trevor brought out a natural reaction from you.

He let out a deep, pleased groan before capturing your lips with his own as he kissed you deeply. You kissed Trevor back with eager lips, clenching your thighs together as you could feel how hard and aroused he was against your thigh. You shifted, trying to align his thick bulge with your aching core so you could rut against him shamelessly.

Trevor's left hand traced down your curves, fingers brushing against the soft sides of your breasts before landing on your waist. You arched your back off of the bed, humping against him desperately, and he gripped your hips to still your movements. Trevor broke the kiss, his deep chuckle rumbling against your chest.

"You've been thinking about me too, eh? Thinking about how good it felt when I ate your sweet little cunny last time until you came right in my mouth?" He asked in a teasing voice, his hands working on your belt as he bent down to suck on your neck. You closed your eyes tightly, tilting your head to the side submissively so that Trevor could devour you to his leisure.

Trevor's hands stilled against your belt, before he tugged the leather off quickly with a loud 'SNAP' that had you panting in anticipation.

"Huh? You hear me talking, [ _your name_ ]? I expect a fucking response when you hear me speaking to you."

You huffed in annoyance as Trevor lifted your hips and slid your pants down to your knees, and you had to try and recall what his question had been. "I thought about your mouth.." You answered Trevor in a weak, shy voice. "..I thought about your fingers.. your, your cock.."

He let out a wicked laugh at your embarrassment, tugging your jeans off completely and chucking them on the floor.

"Ha, ha! Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Trevor was laughing at your discomfort as he slid down your body, and you instinctively clenched your thighs together from the anticipation. Trevor placed both of his palms on your knees, opening your legs as though he were preparing himself for the best feast he's laid eyes on, and you had to look up at your ceiling so that you wouldn't get overwhelmed by the sight.

"Don't you know that when you ask, you will receive?" Trevor announced, laying on the bed so that his face was between your thighs, inhaling your scent deeply.

You shifted uncomfortably, involuntarily trying to get away from Trevor's ticklish mouth, which was sucking wildly on your inner thigh, tongue flicking deviously against the smooth skin. You felt him grip your hips and tug you back against his mouth, and he pressed his nose against your damp underwear, inhaling deeply. You threw your head back and let out an unsatisfied groan, because you _really really_ wished he would stop being fucking _weird_ and _sniffing_ you, and just hurry up and get down to business.

"Trevor, please.." You pleaded, curling your hand into the sheets when you felt his tongue lick the damp spots you've made in your underwear. Trevor gave your clothed lower lips a hard kiss before he replied.

"Go ahead and keep begging me some more, baby. I'm gonna take my sweet, sweet time with your cunt here. There's no way I'm rushin' this." He slipped his fingers into your panties, slipping them down your legs and tucking them into the pocket of his sweats. You didn't even notice, too overwhelmed by the sensation of his breath against your exposed heat. You covered your eyes with the crook of your elbow, spreading your legs a little but wider, quietly urging Trevor to hurry up and take you with his mouth.

The older man let out a hum of approval as he watched your glistening lips spread open when you spread your legs. "Mmm.. Now this is the best treat that I've seen all day."

"Trevor.." You groaned in frustration, wishing he would just shut up and dig in. He lifted his gaze from your pink heat, looking at your covered face with mild irritation.

"It's rude to interrupt, [ _your name_ ]." He said in a dangerously low voice, and you huffed in frustration before digging your heels into the mattress, thrusting your hips in Trevor's face. You felt his thumb trace down your waist, slide over your hip, before settling between your legs.

You sighed in relief when Trevor stroked your wet slit with his thumb, feeling how sticky and wet you were for him. He hummed in approval, playing with your folds as he complimented your arousal. "Fucking soaked. I never knew you could be such a lewd woman, [ _your name_ ]. But when it comes down to it, you're down right filthy."

He kissed your core, tongue flicking up your slit as he sucked on your puffed lips. Trevor lapped at you with the flat of his tongue, groaning in pleasure as he ate your core, fingers digging into your hips. He spoke between mouthfuls, "Fucking filthy, you dirty, dirty girl."

"Trev.." You gasped, no longer covering your face in shame, now gripping his hair as he worked his tongue in circles around your too sensitive nub.

"You fucking love it, don't cha? Having me between your legs, cleaning up the mess you've made for me?"

His voice, his words.. his mouth!

He was driving you crazy, _completely_ , and you weren't feeling shy any longer with his tongue working so actively for your orgasm. You threw your head back into the pillow, a loud moan escaping from your lips.

" _Yesss.._ T.. so fucking dirty.." He made you feel downright filthy.. and yet, so overwhelmingly hot, because he couldn't get enough of you! "Keep... keep going." You begged, not caring how shameless, or wantonly you sound. "Please.. Trev, just don't stop.."

Trevor grabbed underneath your thighs, throwing your legs over his shoulders so that your hips were lifted off the bed. He grabbed your ass cheeks tightly with both hands, bringing your core to his mouth so he could devour you even deeper. This new angle gave him enough space to slide one of his hands between your legs, pressing two fingers at your entrance as he ran his tongue in circles against your meat.

"You're just dripping wet for me, [ _your name_ ]... I can't get enough of ya.." He pressed his fingers into you, stretching you open as he tried to scissor your hole. "I'm gonna need to stretch this tight little hole wide open so I can fuck it nice and good.."

Your fingers were curled into your sheets, hips tensing around Trevor's skilled mouth as you could feel your orgasm rapidly approaching. You wished he would just hurry up and fuck you now, but you knew better then to try and rush him when he was clearly enjoying himself.

Finally, Trevor squeezed a third finger into your core, and his groan of delight was much louder than your sigh of relief. Trevor wiggled his three fingers inside of you, kissed your pink meat as he worked his fingers in and out of you. When his thumb brushed against your overly-sensitive nub, you let out a loud gasp and involuntarily arched into his mouth, feeling full from his fingers.

"Trevor..." You pleaded, catching you breath. "Trevor, wait.. wait.."

Your orgasm was building up quickly, so quickly that you tried to run from it, pressing your hands against his shoulder as you tried to make him ease up against your cunt. Unfortunately, this only made Trevor growl against your flesh, working his tongue in faster circles as he began to fuck you with your fingers quicker. He was using his lips to nibble on your hardened clit, sucking and flicking the nub with his lips and tongue.

You cried out, having absolutely no restraint in your orgasm as you literally screamed his name, tensing against his mouth. "Trevor! Fuck!"

You collapsed into your bed, exhausted from how hard you just came. You were even more embarrassed by how loudly you'd just came, and it didn't help that Trevor was kissing your inner thighs, stroking your legs which were still swung around his shoulders. You wanted to put them down, but your body currently felt as heavy as a statue.

Trevor looked absolutely pleased with himself, unhooking your legs from his shoulders before he crawled back on top of you. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, gazing down at you with a satisfied smirk. You groaned, rolling your head back against your pillow as you tried catching your breath, the wide grin on your face speaking louder then any words you could tell him would.

He laid down on the side of you, hands working his sweats as he pulled them down in a quick motion, throwing them over the bed. Trevor was completely naked now, and even in your exhausted state, you eyed his body with hungry eyes.

You noticed for the first time the tattoo on Trevor's right forearm, there was a cross with the words 'R.I.P Michael' drawn across. It made you furrow your eyebrows in confusion, because you _swear_ you've heard Trevor say that name before. You didn't have time to ask, because he'd placed his palm on your side, pressing you down until you rolled over onto your stomach.

You heard him hum in approval as his hand ran down your back, fingers plucking at the edge of your shirt before Trevor lifted it off of you.

"You got a fine piece of ass, babe." Trevor was hovering over you, his chest pressed against your back as you could feel his arousal rubbing against your rump. He grinded into you, hot hard cock pressing against the curve of your ass, and you couldn't help how you brought your hips up in anticipation.

Trevor was palming your ass with one of his hands, squeezing and feeling the soft flesh. His fingers slipped between your folds, and Trevor let out a long groan as he held himself steady with his other hand, guiding his weeping cock to your entrance.

"O-oh.. Tr-Trev..-" The both of you were breathless when he slid into you with one hard thrust, stretching you open as he kept pushing, deeper. You gasped for breath, hands curling in the sheets as you could feel every inch of Trevor when he finally fucked you to the base of his cock, holding your hips still and throwing his head back from the pleasure.

"Ooooohh, fuck yeah." His eyes were shut, head bowed to the ceiling as he took in deep breaths, rocking his hips into you gently. "Ohhhh, fuck. You keep squeezing me like that, darlin', and I won't be lasting very long at all."

"Mmh.. go a little faster, Trev.." You asked him, shyly. It was uncomfortable at first, feeling him stretch your pussy open with his fat cock, but you eventually got accustomed to it.

Trevor chuckled darkly, driving even deeper into your core when he leaned forward to press a kiss on the back of your neck.

"Is the lady making requests, now?" He teased, still grinding into you, stirring his cock against your walls, and letting out delicious whimpers from the sensation.

You could only nod your head weakly, face pressed against the mattress as you lifted and shook your hips against him, wanting to feel every inch of Trevor inside of you.

"Well, I've never been one to abandon a beautiful woman in her time of need," Trevor continued, finally sliding out of you before snapping his hips sharply, finally fucking you quicker. You gasped when he snapped his hips particularly hard into you, hitting a good spot inside of you that almost had you ready to cum right there, and you shrieked in your delight.

"Oh, fuck, T! Right there, please! Again!" Your forehead was digging into your pillow, arching your hips shamelessly against his thrusts as Trevor laughed wildly from above, suddenly delivering a sharp, painful smack against your ass.

"Ohhhhyeah, you like that don't cha? You like the feeling of Uncle T stretching this tight little pussy, huh? I can feel ya clenching me even tighter," His breaths were becoming raggedy now, and Trevor lowered himself down to his elbow so that his chest was pressed against your back, rutting into you shamelessly. "Fuck squeezing me so tight [ _your name_ ]. M-mmmm, baby.. So good to me.."

"Trevor.. I'm gonna cum.." You tried to warn him, but you knew it was pointless. Trevor growled against your neck, delivering you another swift smack on the opposite asscheek that had you curling your toes, and clenching so tightly around Trevor, the both of you struggled to breath.

"Already?" He asked, irritation mixed with his breathless reply. "We just f- _fucking_ started." He snapped his hips into you harder when he stumbled over 'fucking', and you let out another loud shriek because he hit that spot _again_ , and it sent you tumbling over the edge.

Your body tensed as you began to cum, and Trevor hooked his arm under your waist to lift your hips as he didn't pause in fucking you, instead slamming his cock harder and deeper into you in this new position. Trevor didn't ease up fucking you as you came loudly, instead burying his head into your shoulder as he grunted in his pleasure, your walls trying to milk him for everything he had in your orgasm.

He only slowed his movements, not coming to a complete stop when your body relaxed into the mattress. Trevor slowly eased his cock back into you until you were full of him to the hilt, and he placed soft kisses against the back of your neck.

"That's _verrrry_ rude, you know." He threatened, voice muffled against your neck. "Cumming without me? This time, you'd better fucking wait until I tell you so."

You gasped at his threat, finding it ridiculous for him to think that you could control when you came! Trevor rolled over onto his side, bringing you with him so that you were laying on your side in front of him, your back pressed against his chest as Trevor reached over to cup your breasts.

"S-stop kidding," You told him, just a little bit worried. You pressed closer to him, feeling Trevor's wet erection pressing insistently against your hip.

Trevor let out an amused hum as he pinched your nipple, rutting against your back. "I'm always being one hundred percent serious when it comes to sex [ _your name_ ]." He slid his cock into you, and you threw your head back against his shoulder because this position felt just as good as the last one did. Trevor gritted his teeth together, hands on your hips as he began to snap into you at a hard pace, his words enunciated with each painful thrust.

 _"Now wait. Your fucking. Turn."_

You clenched your eyes shut, the feeling of Trevor pinching your nipple as he fucked into you hard definitely wasn't helping you not cum. You wondered how pissed he would be if you did cum without him again, and you pressed your hand against your face desperately trying to think of anything except the rising mount of pleasure that was building inside of your core.

Trevor looped his arm under both your knees, forcing your knees to be bent against your chest as he folded you up, fucking you even deeper with this new position. He let out a shaky grunt, hips digging deep into yours as his free hand cupped your breasts together, tugging and feeling your mounds as he humped into you faster.

"Oh fuck fuuuuckk... I love fucking you, [ _your name_ ]." Trevor was panting in your ear, and his hips were slamming into you at a frenzied rate, and you could only hope that he was close because Trevor's voice, and his moans of pleasure were almost driving you over the edge. "I love you, and your sweet little voice... o-..ooh-ho, and the way your pussy tightens around me when I'm doin' something right.."

Trevor was chuckling to himself as he pounded into you, and you whimpered as you could feel him rumbling against your body.

"Trevor, you're gonna make me cum.." You said in a pained whisper, head thrown back against his wide shoulders. He tilted his head forward so he could kiss down your neck.

"Don't you even think about cumming again without me, [ _your name_ ]." He commanded you darkly, and you could only whimper in response. You could tell Trevor was close now, but he wasn't close enough, because you felt like you were going to burst at any second.

You begged him shamelessly, rocking your hips into his thrusts. "Come on, Trev. Please, T, you're driving me crazy. Cum for me, baby."

You felt his hand slide up the valley of your breasts, until Trevor's large fingers wrapped around your throat. Your body tensed, his grip was tight, and you raised your hand to try and pry his fingers away from you.

"T-Trev.." It was hard to talk with the sudden panic that spiked through you, mixed with your arriving orgasm. Trevor was fucking you wildly now, his hips snapping into yours loud enough to echo the apartment, and he had no restraints over his grunts of pleasure.

"Mmmmm, hell yeah, I feel you squeezing me baby, you like this so much you're strugglin' not to cum, eh?" He pressed his head against your shoulder, panting heavily in your ear. "Oh God, I love ya, [ _your name_ ]. Go ahead and let it out, baby girl. You've earned it."

His hand released your throat, sliding up to your mouth as he jammed two fingers inside, pressing down against your tongue. You moaned, licking around the pads of his fingers eagerly, and Trevor let out a pained moan when your actions mimicked how you sucked his cock.

Suddenly, his fingers slid out of your mouth and between your legs, rubbing against your hard pearl as if you needed any help cumming. You screamed, because him rubbing on your clit while he fucked you like an animal was absolutely too much to bare, and you were squirting on Trevor's cock within seconds.

He let out a loud shout in pleasure when he felt you cum against him, milking him into his own orgasm, and Trevor spit his seed inside of you, holding your hips tightly to him as he filled you up within seconds with his hot load.

You whimpered, rolling your head into the mattress, exhausted and painfully sore. Trevor slid out of you, wrapping his sweaty arm around your torso and tugging your sore body tight against his sweaty one.

His cock was softening against your back, and Trevor's lips kissed the sensitive spot behind your ear gently.

"I don't think I've came that hard while sober in fucking years," Trevor sounded absolutely thrilled, speaking to himself as he rubbed his hand against your stomach affectionately. He paused thoughtfully, before shaking his head. "Nah. I don't think I've ever came that hard, ever. You're fucking addicting, [ _your name_ ]. I love ya."

You frowned. Trevor was only his nicest to you right after he came, so you knew better then you take his words to heart.

However, Trevor, not satisfied with your silence, and he jostled you a bit before he asked you roughly, "Do you hear me talking to you, [ _your name_ ]?"

"Yeah, I hear ya." You grumbled, unable to help the sour mood that his confession put you in. Trevor may say he loves you right now, when he's satisfied from the sex, but you actually... well, you actually had feelings for him, so you didn't feel very happy about the timing of his confession.

"And what do you have to say?"

"You don't want to hear what I have to say."

The both of Trevor's hand found your waist, heaving you up and rolling you over so that you were laying on top of him. He sat up, so that his back was pressed against the headboard, and you were straddling his lap, looking up at him.

The look in his eyes was not friendly, in fact Trevor looked downright pissed, and he reached up to grab your chin so that you were forced to face him.

"Why don't you run it by me anyways, and let me decide if it's what I do, or don't want to hear?" He asked in a growl, and you could tell he was trying desperately hard to remain civil with you.

Still, for some reason, you were too upset by his confession to back down. So you swatted Trevor's hand away from your face ( _judging by the look on his face he did not take that kindly_ ) and you pressed your fingers to his chest.

"You don't love _me_ , Trevor, you love _fucking this pussy_." Your hands were trailing down his torso as you spoke, and by the end of your sentence, your fingers were playing with the sac between his legs.

He flinched when your fingers brushed against his balls, because his cock was still sensitive from cumming so much, and his fingers dug into your hip. Trevor growled approvingly at the contact, his dick twitching.

"Mmm.. so the girlie wants to go for another round, eh?" He still sounded angry, fingers digging into your waist as he rubbed your core against his hardening arousal.

"I'm just going to have to show you how much I love ya, then." Trevor growled into your neck, suddenly peppering you with sloppy kisses as he humped into you. "How much I love you, and, mmmm..." He inhaled your scent deeply, pulling you tighter against him. "How much I love fucking you."

You were laughing loudly when he rubbed his stubbled face against your neck, tickling you before he tossed you on your back on the bed, and then Trevor was mounting on top of you.


End file.
